Just Friends?
by mirokuspet830
Summary: AU: Lucy and Natsu have been friends since before they can remember, they have always been together, what happens when they realize something is different after a drunken game at a party? Will they be able to stay the same, or will they have to change? Rated M because I might be putting some lemons in here. A Nalu fic
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: So here I am writing another NaLu fanfic I really just can't get enough of these two J So you guys know the drill let me know what you think of my new story. In an alternate reality I might own fairy tail, but sadly not in this one.

Chapter One

Best Friends

Lucy's POV:

I curled up on the couch in the game room, AKA the basement with a new book as I listened to my best friend curse into the headset as he played Call of Duty with our other friend Grey. I found their banter far more amusing then the actual game, which Natsu has begged me to play with him on countless occasions, but I never do, because the truth is I don't want him to get a swelled ego because he would demolish me and we both knew it. So he played and I read, it was a ritual of ours, one that we have been doing since we were kids and now that we were finally seniors, we still had it. It was comforting to know that in this constantly changing world that something's always stay the same, like Natsu. He is the same, goofy, loyal destructive delinquent with a heart of gold that he has been since we were five.

I chuckled to myself as I heard Natsu scream into his headset,

"Fuck you Stripper that was cheating." I just heard Grey laugh over the xbox. I shook my head, I never knew why Natsu insisted on playing Grey at this game, Grey was better at strategy and Natsu was hot tempered and impulsive so Grey killed him a lot, much to my amusement. I then began to count under my breath as I turned the page of my book,

"Three, two, one…" Bam the controller that was once in Natsu's hand was now across the room where he chucked it. I smiled to myself, nope Natsu never changed. My pink haired friend then plopped himself beside me on the couch with his arms crossed over his well defined chest as he pouted, and I smiled to myself,

"It happens every time you know." He looked over at me, as I still looked down at my book and before he could ask me I said, "No." He sighed and propped his chin on my knees as he whined a bit,

"But Luce." I just shook my head,

"It's not going to happen." He wiggled his eyebrows at me, because we both knew that I was looking at him by this point and not my book and I stifled a giggle to which he yelled,

"I win." I rolled my eyes at him and asked,

"Your Aunt coming home late tonight?" He just nodded,

"Yeah, you should maybe cook me dinner so I don't starve." I sighed,

"I think you set the kitchen on fire so you wouldn't have to ever cook again." He shrugged and gave me that grin of his that said that, that could be entirely true. I gave up and closed my book as I asked, "What do you want?" He looked at me expectantly and I groaned, "No, Natsu not again, I just made that two nights ago." He then gave me that signature puppy dog look of his that he knew that I couldn't say no too, and I conceded curry it was, I then grinned evilly at him and said, "You know this means I get to pick the movie right?" Natsu's face fell just then as he asked,

'You wouldn't?" I gave him my best innocent look as I removed myself from the couch and headed toward the kitchen,

"I don't know what you're talking about." He glared at me a bit as he said,

"Don't play innocent, we both know it doesn't work on me." I just smiled as I said over my shoulder,

"You pick dinner, I pick the movie, those are the rules." Suddenly his arm was slung over my shoulder as he asked,

"What if I picked something not so spicy, I don't think I could handle another chick flick this week." He pleaded with me and I just nodded, and he smiled down at me,

"You're the best Luce."

This was us, this is how we always were since we met in kindergarten and some kids were picking on Natsu because he had pink hair and I stood up for him and told him not to worry about what they thought and that I liked his hair because it was my favorite color. We were inseparable ever since. Natsu was there for everything, my first ballet recital when I was six, he right there beside me eating ice cream after I had to have my tousles taken out at eight, he was there to comfort me when I mom died when I was ten. But it always went both ways, with us because I was there when he broke his arm falling off the roof when he was seven, I was cheering him on at his first baseball game when he was nine, and I was there when Igneel told him that he got a job across Fiore when he was twelve and that his Aunt would be staying with him. Natsu was there to protect me from guys that hit on me, and I was there to help him study so that he didn't flunk out. We were total opposites but we made each other better people and isn't that what friendship was about?

Natsu's POV:

After the movie which, thank Mavis wasn't another chick flick, I walked Lucy home just like I'd been doing since were kids, which was only two houses down, and we both knew she could walk herself, but it was routine. Once we were outside of her big empty house, she checked to see if her dad was home, he usually wasn't anymore, choosing work over Lucy which pissed me off and made me feel bad for her, because even though she didn't talk about it, I knew that she missed him. Lucy then looked up at me and said,

"So tomorrow will be your first day back since the suspension?" I just nodded, I knew that Lucy blamed herself for me getting into trouble, but as her best friend it was my job to protect her, and her feelings so when I caught the guy Dan she was dating making out with a girl that was not Lucy, I flipped shit and pretty much broke his face, which led to my two week suspension and a very long talk with my aunt. Lucy then looked down as she continued, "You know you didn't have to do that? You don't have to get yourself in trouble like that for me, he wasn't worth it." I sighed and pulled her into a hug as I said into her neck,

"Luce, he didn't deserve you, and I hated him anyway. I wanted to hit him so I did. It's not your fault its mine. My short fuse, but know this you are the only person in my life that is worth getting in trouble for, okay?" She nodded into my chest as she whispered,

"Thank you Natsu." I chuckled,

"Any time Luce." I then pulled away and looked down at her face and asked, "You gonna be okay tonight?" She just gave me a smile that didn't meet her eyes, her fake smile, the smile she gave the world, and me when she didn't want me to worry as she said,

"Uh huh." I arched my eyebrow,

"Sure?" She just nodded as she headed for her front door and said over her shoulder,

"Night Natsu."

That night I crawled into Lucy's bed with her, like I did most nights because it was always easier to fall asleep with her there, and I knew that she felt the same way only she didn't say it. We were always like this, together, inseparable, she was my best friend there was nothing I wouldn't do for her.

To be continued…


	2. So Dead

Author's Notes: So here it is chapter two, I hope you guys are enjoying this; I would love to hear your thoughts. I don't own fairy tail.

Chapter Two

So Dead

Lucy's POV:

I woke up to this intense heat and not being able to move. I sighed as I struggled against the pink haired boy that always snuck into my bed in the middle of the night. He knew that I'd yell at him, but we both knew that I hated sleeping in this empty house alone so there he was. I squirmed some more when caused him to hold on tighter, I then felt his hot breath on my exposed neck and it caused me to shiver. What was that about? I shook my head and concluded that it was lack of caffeine. I then sighed as I said,

"I tried to be nice Natsu, but you asked for it." I then did the only thing that ever seemed to wake him up, I tickled him. As soon as my fingers brushed across the flesh of his stomach underneath his black t shirt his eyes snapped open and he started to squirm to avoid my fingers, I laughed as he growled and grabbed my hands to stop my assault, as he said,

"Do you really have to do that every morning?" I shrugged,

"Do you really have to try and suffocate me every morning?" He scoffed,

"I wasn't suffocating you." I nodded as I said sadly,

"You will be very sad if you one day smother me in my sleep accidently." He smirked at me and brought his forehead to mine,

"I'd be Devastated." My breath caught in my throat, and I heard that chuckle of his, "I mean who would cook for me? I'd starve." I push him as I glare at him with a face that was quickly becoming red,

"Jerk! All you care about is your stomach." His chuckle became a laugh as he said,

"Chill Luce, I won't smother you so you won't die and leave me alone and you can still cook for me." My glare softened but my face was still red as I said,

"Get out." He looked at me with wide eyes as he stumbled,

"Awe come on Luce don't be mad, please." I sighed and rolled my eyes as I got out of my bed,

"I'm not mad you idiot, we have to get ready for school so I need you to get out so you don't peek on me in the shower again." He seemed to sigh in relief; he really hated it when we fought,

"That was an accident Luce." I eyed him skeptically,

"Which time?" His face then turned red as he avoided my gaze and mumbled something about getting ready for school and jumped out of my open window.

Natsu's POV:

I looked up at Lucy's window after I jumped out of it, like I did most morning, but this morning was a little different, her fingers felt different. I shook my head as I raked my hands through my pink hair and ran through the backyard that separated our houses so that I could shower and get ready because there was no way Lucy was going to let me be late for class on my first day back.

I sat at our lunch table with my head on the table as I banged it randomly and muttered,

"I am so dead; I'm going to fail and have to do this all over again." I heard Gray laugh at me, but I couldn't gather the energy to care, I was screwed. Just then Lucy sat beside me with her lunch tray and patted my head as she asked,

"You work tonight?" I nodded my head into the table as I said,

"Uh huh." I then heard her say,

"I only have a little shift at the coffee house, want me to come by after to help you with your homework?" My head shot off the table as I stared at her,

"Really?" She just smiled and nodded,

"I can't have you failing and make the teachers here suffer through another year of you. Plus you have all this extra work because of punching that jerk for me so I guess I owe you." I grinned at her and said,

"You are a life saver Luce." I could feel all of our friends looking at our exchange and turned to glare at all of them as I practically yelled, "What?" They all just looked everywhere but at us as they mumbled nothings. Man our friends were weird.

I stood behind the counter of the comic book shop I worked at and leaned against the counter as I read the latest deadpool comic when I heard the bell over the door chime and looked up to see Lucy walking through with two cups of coffee and a stack of books in her arms. I rushed around the counter to help her and took the books out of her hands and sat them on said counter, she smiled up at me with a sigh of relief as she said,

"Thanks." I just nodded as she handed me a cup of coffee and I knew just from the smell that it was my favorite cinnamon caramel latte. I brought the cup up to my nose and inhaled deeply, I swear that was the best smell ever. I took a tentative sip, because I knew she just came from work where she had made us coffee, and I knew she tended to make it extra hot, so that she could sip and enjoy it and not gulp it down like I did. I closed my eyes as the taste exploded on my tongue and I am pretty sure I moaned because I heard her giggle as she asked, "Good?" I nodded my head slowly as I said,

"So good." She just patted my head and said,

"Come on let's get this homework done so that you don't flunk."

Lucy's POV:

I sat beside Natsu as he pondered the same question for the last five minutes, I knew what he was doing, he thought that if he played dumb I'd just answer them for him. I sighed and threw my now empty coffee cup into the trash next to Natsu's and said,

"It's the same thing that we just went over Natsu, you know this." He then looked up at me with that sad face, the one I could say no to as he said,

"I think I need you to go over this with me again Luce." I shook my head and snatched my bag up off the floor as I began to stand up Natsu grabbed my arm and in panic, "Where are you going?" I glared at him as I flicked his forehead, "Ow Luce that hurt."

"Good. I am not just going to sit here and do all of this for you Natsu. I will help you, I will explain it but I will not do it, do you understand." I saw him cower as he rubbed the red mark on his head,

"Aye sir." I dropped my bag and sat beside him again, as he concentrated on the math page in front of him, and actually began to work them out. Just then my phone began to play Taste of Ink, and I knew that it was Erza. I answered the call with a smile,

"Hey Erza, what's up?" Erza was frantic as she screeched,

"It's all ruined." I took a deep breath and asked her calmly,

"What's ruined Erza? You were so happy this morning."

"The party Lucy, the one we were having tomorrow night at my place. Turns out my dad's trip was cancelled and he isn't going anywhere. What am I going to do?" I leaned my head into my hand as I closed my eyes and said,

"You could always have it at my place." Natsu's head snapped up as he looked at me with very wide eye and his mouth hanging open. Erza shrieked into the phone again,

"Lucy you are the best, thank you." She then quickly disconnected and I looked at Natsu who was still in shock and I asked,

"What?" He shook his head,

"Are you really going to let Erza have a party at your house? You know the trouble you could get into if your dad found out." I sighed and nodded,

"I know but I didn't want to be the person to tell Erza that she couldn't have her party, so it just sorta came out." I let my head hit the counter as I groaned, "I'm dead." Natsu just ruffled my hair as he said,

"Only if you get caught."

To be continued…


	3. Truth or Dare

Authors Notes: Thank you everyone who reviewed I really do enjoy getting them :) I don't own fairy tail.

Chapter Three

Truth or Dare

Natsu's POV:

I was running through the halls even though I knew if the red headed girl I was looking for saw me I was a dead man. With that thought in mind I caught a glimpse of scarlet and rushed forward which caused me to almost collide with the girl in question, who now glared at me,

"NATSU! What have I told you about running in the halls?" I backed away slowly in case she felt the need to beat this lesson into me and as I said,

"Yeah sorry about that Erza, um I just wanted to ask you if maybe we could have your party at my place instead of Lucy's, my aunt just told me she had a medical conference and she'll be gone all weekend." Erza's eyes lit up like it was Christmas as she asked,

"Are you sure? Does Lucy know?" I nodded,

"Yeah just try not to make it too big okay? She doesn't yet because I wanted to run it past you first." Erza just nodded at me she asked,

"Why did you want to change it to your place?" I just shrugged and stared down at my red chucks as I said,

"Well if Lucy's dad ever found out that she had a party in that big empty house of theirs he would flip shit, and the truth is I wouldn't put it past him to pull her outta school. So I just thought that it would be best to have it at my place." Erza then smiled at me sweetly, and it kinda creeped me out because I was used to her yelling at me or hitting me not smiling at me. So I cocked my head to the side and asked, "What?" That seemed to shake her out of whatever it was she was thinking and she asked me,

"You really care for her huh?" I raised my eyebrow as I said,

"Of course I do, she's my best friend." Erza just nodded like she knew something I didn't, I really hated when people did that, she then just walked away without another word and I was left standing in an empty hallway completely confused has to what had just transpired. That would be when I heard the bell ring and cursed myself because I was now late to class.

Lucy's POV:

Natsu and I stood outside of his house as we watched it seem to explode with people and I chanced a look at him, his mouth was agape and his fists were clenched, as I asked softly,

"I thought you said she agreed to not too many people?" Natsu seemed to growl,

"She did." I turned back to look at the house as someone fell off the porch and asked,

"So what are you going to do?" He just sighed, and rubbed the back of his head,

"I'm going to get very drunk and pretend like this is all a bad dream." I laughed,

"You love living in denial." He nodded and flashed me that smile of his,

"It is a wonderful place to live." I just rolled my eyes at him as we pushed our way into his front door.

I had finally escaped the super loud and drunk for solitude in the game room. I took a deep breath and sat in my usual place on the couch as I took a sip of my drink and closed my eyes. I was nowhere near drunk enough for what was going on upstairs. Cana was challenging everyone to a drinking contest, Elfman was so drunk already that he kept calling the table manly, Levy had finally made her move on Gajeel and the two were locked in a kiss that didn't look like it was going to end anytime soon and after Natsu and Gray beat the crap out of each other yet again girls flocked to them both to help tend their wounds and stroke their egos. I was done; I didn't want to watch my best friend have some drunken hook up so I left and so here was all alone in the dark, or so I thought.

Suddenly I felt someone plop down beside me and I let out a little scream as I jumped which just caused the other person to laugh and as soon as I heard that laugh I knew who it was.

"NATSU." He just laughed harder as I blindly flung my free arm in hopes of hitting him. Natsu just took it, until he was sick of being hit and grabbed my wrist gently and held it in his hand, as he asked,

"Why are you down here alone?" I just shrugged, then realized that he couldn't really see me in the dark so I spoke up,

"I don't know, everything was getting a bit intense up there and I needed some me time. Why are you down here? Won't your admirers miss you?" I could feel his breath on my cheek as he chuckled,

"I saw that you were gone so I came to find you. I could hook up with those girls anytime at any party." I just rolled my eyes but didn't say anything because it was the truth. Girls had always been drawn to Natsu there was just something about him that made girls swoon, not that I ever paid much attention, just as I was about to say something snarky so he didn't think I bought into his sex god routine the lights were flicked on and Gray came into view with a very drunk Cana on his back along with Levy and Gajeel hold hand and blushing at each other like crazy as well as Erza and the new transfer kid I think his name was Jellal, who couldn't keep his eyes off of Erza. I smiled at my friends as I asked,

"What are you guys doing down here?" Levy spoke up,

"Erza just kicked everyone out so we thought we'd find you two." Natsu just smiled,

"Well you found us." Cana then piped in with a slur,

"We should all play a game." Gray rolled his eyes at our drunken friend, but humored her anyway,

"What game?" Her drunken smile turned wicked as she said,

"Truth or dare of course." I could feel the color drain from my face as all my friends agreed that, that sounded like a fun idea. I sighed as I thought to myself this was going to be a really bad idea.

Natsu's POV:

Truth or dare is probably one of my favorite games to play at a party because people will go to extremes just so they don't have to tell the truth. It should really be called interrogation and punishment. So we've gone a few rounds, Cana was dared not to drink anymore that night which made her very angry, Gray was now sitting on my floor in only boxers, which always seemed to happen, Lucy had to finish what was left in everyone's cups, and so on. We were now back to Lucy and Cana had just asked her truth or dare and she looked like a deer caught in the headlights, a very drunk deer. She blew her blonde bangs out of her eyes and sighed,

"Truth." Cana's smile turned evil as she asked,

"So, Lucy how is Natsu in bed?" I nearly choked on my beer as Lucy said innocently,

"He snores." I glared at her,

"I do not." She gave me that look that said, you know you do so don't argue, and before I could say anything else Cana said,

"That's not what I meant Lucy; I'm mean is he any good at the sexings." Lucy blushed as she stammered,

"What…I…um…we…never. Ask one of his many conquests they would know." Cana looked shocked that Lucy and I had never hooked up, she also looked like she didn't quite believe it, but she let it go and Lucy turned to the new kid,

"So Jellal, truth or dare?" I swear the guy was sweating bullets as he took a deep breath and said,

"Truth." Lucy's eyes held that little bit of wickedness that usually came out in this game as she asked sweetly,

"Out of anyone in this room, who would you like to date?" I swear that Jellal's face turned ten different shades of red as he looked everywhere but at the people around him, he then took a deep breath and said,

"Erza, without a doubt." This announcement then caused our scarlet headed friend face to match her hair. Jellel then picked Levy who of course picked truth, "What is your guilty pleasure?" Levy blushed and I could see Lucy chuckling to herself as Levy answered without looking at anyone,

"I…um…like to…um…read…naughty books." Everyone was silent, Levy, our little Levy was a closet pervert. She then held her head up and locked eyes with me as she called my name,

"Natsu, truth or dare?" I smiled crookedly as I said,

"Dare." Levy then smirked and I asked myself why all of my female friends have that evil little smile as she said,

"I dare you to kiss Lucy so thoroughly that her toes curl." My eyes widened and I heard Lucy scream,

"What?" I looked over at her and she looked adorably flushed and I wondered why I didn't notice her black skirt was so short before or that her white t shirt was practicality see thru, I then crawled over to her as I said,

"Come on Luce, it's only a kiss, I know you've always wondered about kissing me." She rolled her eyes,

"You wish." Then before she could protest anymore my lips were on hers and it was like I was jolted with electricity, I was the one that was suppose to make her come undone not the other way around…

To be continued…


	4. After the Dare

Author's notes: Hey there everyone glad to see that I am getting some feed back :) I don't own fairy tail.

Chapter Four

After the Dare

Lucy's POV:

As soon as the dare was out of Levy's mouth I couldn't help but scream,

"What?" I then saw Natsu crawling towards me like he was some sort of predator and I was his prey as he said,

"Come on Luce, it's only a kiss, I know you've always wondered about kissing me." I rolled my eyes at him and I tried to think of a way out of this stupid dare as I said,

"You wish." Before I could say or do anything else his lips were on mine and I felt like my world was falling apart. I had my hand on his chest with the thought of pushing him away, but his lips on mine just felt so good that I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer which caused him to moan and deepen our kiss. Natsu then bit my lower lip causing me to gasp; he then took that opportunity to slip his tongue past my lips and I swear I saw stars. His was easily the best kiss I have ever had, and it was over far too soon, but we were both in desperate need of oxygen. As soon as we pulled away from each other and noticed that the room was filled with an awkward silence, I felt my face blush as I made an excuse about having work in the morning and needing to go to bed. I slowly got to my feet as I felt everyone's eyes on me, and although it took everything I had not to run out of that room, away from all those eyes, away from Natsu and really far away from how that kiss made me feel. I smiled and said goodnight to everyone as I walking out of the room and up the two flights of stairs to Natsu's room.

I didn't particularly want to be in his room, but it was habit, this was the place I came when I needed comfort and I really needed some comfort right now as I tried to wrap my head around how good that kiss felt. I let myself sink to the edge of his bed as I took a deep breath, Natsu was my best friend, kissing him should have felt like kissing any other guy right? I shook my head and said to myself,

"I am too drunk to deal with this right now, I need sleep." With that thought, I went over to Natsu's dresser and pulled out a red t shirt to sleep in just like I always did. I then left my clothes in a pile of the floor, slipped into the shirt I picked and crawled into his bed hoping that all these mixed up feelings were just a side effect of the booze as I felt myself doze off.

Natsu's POV:

I watched her walk out of the room. I watched her legs shake as she stood, I watched her smile as she said goodnight to everyone, and I watched the sway of her hips as she walked away. Why had I never noticed how pretty Lucy was? I mean I always knew she was pretty, but it never affected me before, why now? Why did I want nothing more than to run after her and push her against the wall and kiss her all over again? I shook my head to try and rid myself of all of these thoughts, but really all I ended up doing was making myself dizzy. After Lucy left the room just felt awkward and silent so Gray stood up and announced,

"This is getting weird, I'm nowhere near drunk enough for this, I say we head out and let those two finish what they started." With that he grabbed Cana, who still wasn't doing so well on her feet and left with everyone else. The freaking stripper was in such a hurry that he even left his clothes, and he wondered why he had the nickname. Once everyone was gone, I took a deep breath and laid in the middle of the game room floor as I touched my fingers to my lips. Why did that kiss feel so good? I then sat up as I said,

"I am not drunk enough to handle this shit." I then proceeded to drink my way through a half a bottle of the fireball whiskey that Mira brought. Once I could barely walk let along think I stumbled up the stairs to my room and my bed.

Once I had successfully conquered and cursed the need for so many steps I shut my door and kicked off my shoes without falling on my face, I then pulled my shirt over my head and flung it across the room before I climbed into my bed. Once I was under the covers I noticed that all I could smell was Lucy and I groaned. I then felt something or I should say someone shift towards me and as soon as I heard my name in that sleepy voice of hers I pulled her closer as I nuzzled my nose into her neck as I mumbled,

"You smell so good." I heard her moan as she said,

"You too." And ran her fingers over the flesh of my back, I knew I shouldn't do what I was about too, I knew that I was drunk, that she was half asleep and that this was a stupid idea but I was drunk and stupid always seemed like a good idea when I drink so I kissed her, I kissed her like I did downstairs only more. I pulled her closer, with one hand on her hips and the other in her hair as I kissed her like she was air and food and water, like she was the only thing I needed to survive. Once I pulled away due entirely to lack of air I began to kiss her neck which caused her to moan, and I knew right then that I loved that sound. I began to suck on her pulse point as I ran my hand up her side; it was then that I noticed that she wasn't wearing what she was earlier. I groaned inwardly, did she not know how hot it was when she stole my shirts? Wait when did I start thinking that was hot? I groaned as I flipped us, so that I was on top of her and asked huskily,

"What are you doing to me Luce?" Her eyes were wide with confusion and her lips were swollen from my assault and I really wanted to do thing to her that I had never thought of doing to her. I leaned in closer as I begged her in between kisses, "Lucy you need to tell me no, you need to stop me." She was panting as she groaned out,

"Don't want to." I was at my breaking point, I couldn't do this to her, to Lucy not like this. Not with me like this, when I had no idea where any of this was coming from. So I pleaded with her again,

"Lucy please, I can't stop myself, you feel too good, please stop me." Lucy looked me in the eyes as she heard the panic in my voice and said softly, barely above a whisper,

"Natsu stop." I let out a breath I didn't know I was hold and pulled myself off of her as I said,

"Thank you Luce." Right before oblivion claimed me…

To be continued…


	5. The morning after

Author's notes: So happy that more of you guys out there in fanfiction land seem to be liking this story, you all know that I love to hear what you think. I don't own fairy tail

Chapter Five

The morning after

Lucy's POV:

I tried to fall back to sleep after Natsu passed out, I really did, but sleep was unwilling to cooperate with me so I just looked around his room, up at his ceiling, anywhere but at him. Then as soon as I saw the sun begin to spill through the window I was out of his bed, dressed in my clothes and his t shirt was draped across his computer chair, before I made a run for it.

I admit it, I ran. I ran from his room, his house and the way he was making me feel. Once I was in my own room I felt like I could finally breathe, I then looked over at the clock and groaned, I wanted to sleep since I didn't get a whole lot last night, but I didn't have time if I wanted to shower before I had to be at work. I sighed to myself and headed to the bathroom to shower, who needed sleep when you work at the place that caffeine lived?

I stayed in the shower as long as I possibly could without being late for work. I then dried off put on my work uniform which consisted of a pair of black pants and a white polo shirt. I brushed my teeth and swiped some eyeliner on as I sighed at the me in the mirror and thought out loud,

"Well I guess this is as good as it gets today." I opened the door to my bedroom to grab my shoes and purse and nearly jumped out of my skin because the boy that I had left sleeping in his own bed was now sitting cross legged on mine and he looked cranky. His pink hair was a mess, his eyes had dark circles under them, and I'm pretty sure he forgot to put a t shirt on under his hoodie. Natsu looked up when he heard me yelp and attempted a little smirk but it came out as more of a grimace as he said softly so as not to hurt his head,

"You left." I rolled my eyes as I slipped my feet into my shoes and said,

"I have work." He furrowed his brow,

"You could have woke me." I sighed and placed my hands on my hips.

"You look like death Natsu go back to bed, I'm going to work." He looked like he was going to say something else but his eyes widened and he clasped his hand over his mouth before rushing into my bathroom, he made it just in time to drop the contents from last night into my toilet. I follow him to the bathroom and stood in the doorway and I watched him lean over slowly and flush the toilet as he let his head rest on the cool porcelain of the tub next to him. He is really pathetically cute when he is like this, he usually only got this way when he was on any mode of transportation, buses, cars, skateboards you name it he's puked from it. This was the first time I had ever seen him sick like this on solid ground. I walked over to the tub he was leaning against and sat on the edge and asked,

"Do you just wanna stay here and rest?" He nodded his head slowly and croaked out,

"I have work tonight; can you just make sure I'm up by three?" I nodded and smiled down at him sweetly. This was my Natsu, not the guy in bed last night, he was someone else all together and if I just kept telling myself that then I could keep our friendship intact. I then ruffled his hair and walked out of the bathroom, before I let myself call out of work so that I could take care of him, because he really did look that pathetic.

Natsu's POV:

I was awake. Why was I awake? I groaned and turned so that I could see Lucy, maybe she knew, she always seemed to know; only when I opened my eyes Lucy wasn't there. My eyes widened as I shot up, which wasn't a smart move, because now my head was pounding, my stomach was churning and the room was spinning. I looked around the room, thinking she might have just gone to the bathroom, but no her clothes were gone and the t shirt she had worn to bed last night was draped over my computer chair. I let out a disgusted sound as I put my head in my hands and remembered what I did to her last night. I was an idiot, I needed to fix this, fix us before it got worse, so before I could stop myself I jumped out of bed, shoved my feet into my shoes and grabbed a zip up hoodie that I was pretty sure was still clean as I ran down the stair and out the door to Lucy's.

I had climbed in through her window like I always do, only it is way harder to do when you feel like passing out and puking all at the same time, but I had somehow managed it without falling which in my opinion showed some epic skill on my part. Once inside her room, I heard the shower running and decided to just sit on the bed and wait, there was no way I was going to make that mistake again, I still had the scar from the last time. I heard the water turn off, I heard her moving around and then I heard the door open and it was right then that I thought that maybe, just maybe this was a really bad idea, but this was me and my life is littered with bad ideas so when she screamed because I was sitting on her bed, I tried to smirk because I scared her but all I could really do in response was wince because if my head hurt before, it was ten times worse now as I said,

"You left." She just rolled her eyes at me as she continued to get ready,

"I have work." I looked at her in confusion, she always woke me before she went to work early, because she said if she had to suffer being awake then I did too.

"You could have woke me." That earned me an exasperated sigh as she placed her hand on her hip and said,

"You look like death Natsu go back to bed, I'm going to work." I had all intentions of saying something witty and snarky but my stomach had other plans and before I knew what was happening I launched myself off of her bed and had my head in her toilet.

I really hated puking, you'd think that I would have gotten used to it by now since anything that moved made me feel this way but I haven't. I took a deep breath and flushed whatever I had in my stomach last night as I leaned my head on the cool porcelain of her tub. I knew that Lucy was there watching me, but I just didn't have the strength to look up at her. She was then sitting next to me and I heard her ask if I just wanted to stay at her place and I nodded because there was no way I was going anywhere in this condition, it was then that I remember that I had a shift at the comic book shop tonight so I said,

"I have work tonight; can you just make sure I'm up by three?" She just nodded at me and ruffled my hair, like she always did when I was sick, then she was gone and I was all alone. I somehow managed to make it back to Lucy's room and crawled into her bed before oblivion claimed me again.

Lucy's POV:

I was no good at work today; all I could think about was Natsu. That stupid pink haired idiot just had to show up sick and make me worry about him all day. By the time I messed up my third order and broke two cups Kinana pulled me aside and asked if everything was alright. I took a deep breath and rubbed the heel of my hand to my forehead as I said,

"Yeah, it's just that Natsu showed up this morning really sick and I'm sorta worried about him." Her eyes started to sparkle with mischief as she said,

"I heard you two were dared to kiss last night." My mouth opened in shock, could no one keep a secret, and she then asked, "So how was it?" I could feel myself blushing as I stuttered,

"H…how…was…wh…what?" She rolled her eyes at me,

"The kiss how was the kiss?" I sighed as I sank down into one of the chairs and said in all honesty because it was sorta eating me up inside no talking about it,

"It was the single most amazing kiss I have ever had." Kinana then started to bounce on the balls of her feet as she clapped her hands together and said,

"That means that you and Natsu are together now right?" I jumped out of the chair with wide eyes as I practically yelled,

"What? No, nothing has changed between us; he's still my best friend and nothing else. He is just a really good kisser, something I wish I had never found out." Kinana was giving me that wicked look again as she asked,

"Why? Because now you want more?" I didn't know what to say, I knew that I should say something snarky but my brain wasn't working. Did I want to kiss Natsu again? Maybe not like the dare kiss but the one after? I shook my head and glared at Kinana who just smiled sweetly at me before walking away as she said, "Oh your regular Saturday guy is here." I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and began to walk back to the counter to wait on the handsome blonde that came in every Saturday.

Natsu's POV:

I woke up again with a groan but when the room didn't spin and I didn't feel like puking I thought it was safe to sit up, when I did my eyes nearly bulged out of my head, it was five thirty, and Lucy didn't wake me up. I was going to get fired for sure this time; I leapt out of her bed to make a beeline for the door when I saw a cup of coffee from the coffee house that she worked at sitting on the nightstand and under it was a note. I grabbed the coffee; it was still kinda warm and inhaled the scent of my favorite latte. I then took a sip as I read the note,

_Natsu,_

_I tried to wake you, but you sleep like the dead so I called Gildarts and asked if I could just work your shift since you were sick. He said it was fine, that I knew the store better then you anyway:-p Drink the coffee and feel better, there is soup in the fridge if you're hungry._

_The most amazing best friend in the world _

As I read the note again I felt a pang in my chest and no matter how much I rubbed at it, it wouldn't go away. It was then that my decision was made I grabbed some of the clothes that I kept in Lucy's bottom drawer and hopped in her shower. Unfortunately I didn't have any guy soap here, so I just used her body wash, which although made my skin soft and made me smell really good, it did nothing to make me feel manly. Once I was showered and dressed I climbed out of her window and made my way to her favorite food place.

When I walked in Lucy was leaning over the counter reading an Arkham City comic while some dorks in the corner were pretending to look at comics but were really just staring at her cleavage. I glared at them and when they saw the look on my face they quickly fled the store, Lucy never looked up from the comic, which made me smile, she was so oblivious sometimes. She didn't look up until I placed the white bag of food on the counter next to her. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the bag and then me and asked,

"Are you feeling better? What's this for?" I nodded and then rolled my eyes as I stood beside her,

"I bet you didn't eat anything all day." She opened her mouth to argue with me but I could see from the blush on her cheeks that I was right, it was right about then that her stomach growled letting me know that it wanted the food that was in that bag. I laughed as her cheeks turned redder and said as I put my arm around her shoulder bringing her closer to my side,

"Thank you Luce." She just nodded her head as she continued to stare at the bag, until she started to sniff. She then grabbed my shirt and sniffed my neck which I think made my heart stop beating and asked,

"Why do you smell like me?" It was my turn to blush as I said,

"Well you see what had happened was…"

To be continued…

If you like this let me know :)


	6. What Happened at Loke's

Author's notes: So sorry for the late update! I was super busy and didn't have a chance to sit down and write. I would like to thank all of the people that took the time to review I really appreciate all of the positive feedback I've been given. Fairy tail is not mine.

Chapter Six

What happened at Loke's

Lucy's POV:

It's been one week since Erza's stupid party and the kiss Natsu and I and shared. Everything seemed to have gone back to normal for the most part. When I say the most part I mean that I can't stop thinking about that pink haired moron. Every time I am around him, which let's face it is all the time, all I want to do is tackle him to the ground and kiss him and let's not even talk about the dreams I've been having. It is a really good thing that I don't talk in my sleep because then he would know exactly what I want to do to him.

I sighed as I leaned my cheek into the palm of my hand and closed my eyes, hoping to maybe catch a few minutes of sleep before my friends arrived to lunch, but I really wasn't that lucky, because the next thing I knew someone's hand was ruffling my hair as they sat beside me and chuckled. I groaned inwardly and glared at the boy in question, who just looked confused as he asked,

"What's wrong with you?" I just shook my head, it wasn't his fault that I couldn't get him out of my mind. It wasn't his fault that he wasn't going through the same torture that I was. Then his hand was on my forehead and my eyes snapped to his face as I batted his hand away and asked,

"What are you doing?" He just shrugged and said as he took a bite of his pizza,

"Thought you might be sick." I rolled my eyes and told him,

"Please don't talk when your mouth is full." He nodded and swallowed before he asked,

'So what are we doing this weekend?" I just shrugged, because although I loved being with Natsu it was slowly driving me insane. I thought that I could separate him from drunk him, but it was getting harder every day. His voice then brought me out of my thoughts, "I hear there is a party at Loke's house tonight." I smiled at him and nodded as I said,

"Yeah, sure that sounds like fun." I then looked down at my cell phone and said, "Crap I've got to run to the library I forgot something." And with that I was gone.

Natsu's POV:

Lucy was avoiding me, we not completely but it seemed like she didn't feel entirely comfortable being alone with me anymore, and I really couldn't blame her, I mean, I practically attacked her the other night. I banged my head on the table after I watched her slip out of the cafeteria door. I couldn't stop looking at her. When did she become so sexy? Where her skirts always that short? I didn't even want to think about how low cut her tops were. Why had I never noticed any of this before? How was I suppose to fix everything with Lucy when all I wanted to do was press her against a wall and kiss her senseless? Acting like I didn't notice the sway of her hips, or the way she bit her lip while reading was driving me nuts, and the dreams, oh Mavis the dreams. I really don't know why I torture myself every night by climbing into her bed and pretending like I can sleep peacefully with her next to me. I couldn't fuck this up. I needed to pull myself together, Lucy needed me to be there for her. Just then I heard a voice that made me stop thinking about her and start thinking about bashing his face in,

"Hey ash for brains, what did the table ever do to you?" I was standing up in two seconds flat and held Gray by the front of his shirt as I asked through clenched teeth,

"You wanna go Stripper?" He just smirked at me as he said,

"I'm ready anytime." Just as I was about to release some of my pent up aggression by punching him in the face I heard another voice that make both Gray and I stiffen in fear as it yelled,

"You two aren't fighting again are you?" Gray then swung his arm around my shoulder as I let go of his shirt. We both then smiled widely and said in unison,

"Of course not." Erza just eyed us skeptically before she turned her attention back to her strawberry cake. Gray and I both sighed in relief as we glared at each other and silently promised to finish our fight later.

Lucy's POV:

I stood there in front of my closet wearing nothing but a towel as I tried to figure out what I should wear to Loke's stupid party. I didn't really think I was up for this, but it was better than the alternative which was being alone with Natsu in his game room. My body tingled a bit at that thought, but I just shook my head and tried to focus on the task at hand. I needed to get ready and then go grab Natsu so we could walk over to Loke's. I blew my blonde bangs out of my eyes and grabbed something randomly.

Once I was clad in a short flowing red spaghetti strap dress, my feet were zipped into my black boots and I checked my makeup I was ready to head over to Natsu's. I grabbed my purse and keys and cut through the yard that separated our houses. I called out to him as I walked in the door,

"Hey Natsu you ready?" He came strolling out of the kitchen with a glass of water wearing only a pair of black jeans that were slung low on his hips. I felt my mouth go dry as I my eyes roamed his incredible body. He in turn began to choke on his water as so as he saw me, which I couldn't help but laugh at as I asked, "You okay?" He just nodded as he sat his water down on the table and walked closer to me. There was something in his eyes, but I couldn't place it. I wanted to back away, but my feet were rooted to the ground, and my heart felt like it was beating out of my chest, until he was standing right in front of me, but as quickly as that look in his eyes had appeared it was gone and he just grinned at me and said,

"You look good Luce." He then ran up the stairs to finish getting dressed and I was left a little disappointed.

Natsu's POV:

Why did Lucy have to look so good in that dress? I swear when I saw her in it earlier I almost did something that we both would have regretted and wouldn't have been able to come back from. I couldn't take my eyes off of her as she talked and laughed with our friends. The way she would tilt her head while she listened, or covered her mouth with the back of her hand when she smiled, she was driving me crazy.

All I wanted to do was get shit faced drunk, but I thought that maybe just maybe that would come back to bite me in the ass, like it did last time. When I am that drunk I have no impulse control and I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of Lucy, not while she was wearing that damn dress.

"Hey Natsu you okay?" I looked up to see Cana had left the keg and was standing next to me. I just gave her a smile and said,

"Sure." She gave me that look like she didn't believe me as she said,

"You know if something is wrong you can tell me right?" I rolled my eyes, this was compassionate Cana, which meant that she had just passed her buzzed stage in her drinking tonight. I just nodded at her as I said,

"Of course I do, but since nothing is wrong, there is nothing to tell." Then as I got ready to move away from her she asked,

"Then why can't you stop looking at Lucy?" Fuck, did she know? I met Cana's slightly glazed eyes as I took a deep breath and asked,

"What do you mean?" She just laughed at me,

"Your eyes have been glued to Lucy since the two of you walked in that door." I tried to just wave her off as I said,

"I'm just being protective, have you seen what she's wearing?" Cana smirked,

"Just keep telling yourself that." She then sauntered off and left me thinking about things that I didn't want to think about, and the idea of getting wasted started sounding better and better.

Lucy's POV:

I needed to get away. Between Loke's shameless flirting and not being able to keep my eyes off of Natsu, I just needed a minute to breath. So when no one was looking I snuck out into the back yard. Once I closed the door behind me I gulped in the slightly cool night air and looked up at the stars. Loke's house was huge, and therefore his back yard was just as big. There were shrubs and flowers all around, like a makeshift garden from a British novel. I began to walk through as I tried to clear my head, but my thoughts always seemed to come back to that pink haired boy. I sighed and felt myself shiver. I should probably go back in, I knew my friends would start to worry if I was gone for too long.

I rubbed my arms and turned to walk back the way I'd come when someone grabbed me. I eyes widened and as I opened my mouth to scream a hand covered it, cutting off any sound that would have escaped. I then felt his breath by my ear as he whispered,

"Lun-lun chill it's me." I could feel my temper flaring and without a second thought I bit his hand which caused him to let go of me and yelp in pain as he said,

"I see you're still as feisty as ever." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest as I asked,

"What do you want Dan?" He tried to close the distance that I had now put between us, but he was too slow and too drunk as he slurred,

"I want you back." I laughed as I sidestepped him again,

"You cheated on me." He looked confused as he said,

"It was a mistake, it'll never happen again."

"I know it won't because I will never date you again." He was becoming more aggressive as he whined,

'But Lun-lun I still want you, and I know that you still want me." I let out a laugh that held no humor in it at all and asked,

"What in Earthland gave you that idea?" His eyes darkened and it was at that moment that I began to feel fear. Dan was usually a goofball, but that look was anything but goofy, that look was dangerous. My fight or flight instinct kicked in and I tried to run from him, but he caught my arm and swung me against one of the many pillars that the garden was littered with. I let out a groan as my body made contact with the stone, but Dan took the noise as something else as he began to kiss my neck and whispered along my skin,

"See that's more like it. Didn't you miss this Lun-lun?" I pushed against his chest as I yelled,

"Stop calling me that, I always hated when you called me that. I don't miss you, I don't miss this. Get off." Before he could say or do anything else he was ripped off of me and clutching his face. Natsu's face replaced his in my field of vision. His eyes were wide and filled with worry as he asked,

"Are you okay?" I just nodded and pulled him close so I could bury my face in his black t-shirt. He wrapped his arms around me as he said menacingly, "I'm going to kill him." I gripped his shirt tighter and shook my head as I begged him,

"Don't leave me." He held me tighter and buried his face into my hair as he whispered,

"I'd never leave you Luce. I'm right here." I felt myself relax into him as he stroked my hair and told me everything would be alright. I heard our friends kick Dan out and told him if he ever came near me again that Natsu would be the least of his worries, I then heard Natsu say, "Come on Luce, I'll take you home."

To be continued…


	7. Ah Fuck It

Author's notes: Hello there all. I just wanted to tell you that I will be on vacation next week so sadly I won't be able to update so because of that I have decided to write some yummy chapters for this story as well as my other one fairy tail unplugged. I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think. Fairy Tail is not mine.

Chapter Seven

Ah Fuck it

Natsu's POV:

I woke up to the sun streaming through my window and groaned. I didn't want to be awake yet. I wanted to go back to sleep and pretend that my dreams were real. I turned over so that my back was now facing my evil window and saw Lucy was still asleep. I smiled at her sleeping face, she always looked so peaceful when she slept. I moved closer to her without even realizing it, so close that when she breathed out it tickled my neck. I sighed, I had almost been to late last night. That bastard Dan had almost hurt her, and I didn't know. Why did she go outside? Why didn't she tell me? Did she notice me staring and want to get away? I rolled onto my back and looked up at my ceiling as I sighed again. I thought about Lucy's face when I walked her home, and the fear in her eyes. She didn't want to stay there, Dan knew where she lived and although unlikely he might try to rekindle what he thought they had started. I knew that Lucy wouldn't say any of this, she is too proud and stubborn so I just pulled on the hand that I was still holding and we walked through our neighbor's yard until we were in front of my house. I gently squeezed her hand before I let it go and let us in. We walked upstairs to my room in silence, I grabbed one of my t shirts for her and she smiled weakly before heading to the bathroom. I discarded my shirt and jeans as I climbed into my bed.

When I saw Lucy emerge from the bathroom, her makeup washed off, her hair let down and only wearing my t shirt I was in awe. I couldn't breathe she just looked so beautiful. Why had I never noticed how beautiful she was before? Lucy didn't say anything as she crawled into my bed beside me, but then she hugged me close and said,

"Thank you Natsu. For being there." I patted the top of her golden head as I smiled down at her. She then added, "But I could have handled it you know." I nodded as I pulled her closer, "I know." That was how the two of us fell asleep last night and it was the best night sleep I'd had in a week.

I let the air out of my lungs as I rolled over to face her once more only to see that her eyes were now wide open and staring at me with a smile on her face as she said,

"You're moving around and sighing is making it hard to sleep." I smirked as I said,

"Yeah well it was your snoring that woke me in the first place." She glared at me and punched me half heartedly in the chest as she said,

"I don't snore." I rubbed the spot she hit as my smirk turned to a grin. I'd missed this with her, the teasing and the laughing. We hadn't been doing it much since that damned kiss. Was it possible for us to have both? To still be best friends and maybe more? My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud growling sound that caused me to laugh and Lucy to blush as I asked,

"Hungry?" She just rolled her eyes at me and said,

"Oh shut up." as she threw the blankets off of her and got out of bed. I watched her the entire time as she walked out of my room, and once she was out of sight I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and looked up at my ceiling as I thought that I really must be some sort of masochist to endure this kind of torture.

Lucy's POV:

I tried not to look like I was rushing out of his room, but I was. Everything felt like it was getting back to normal that Natsu and I were becoming well us again, but there was something else. There was something more happening. Could we be us and be more at the same time? I shook the thought from my head as I made my way down his stairs and into his kitchen. I immediately went to the coffee pot and fixed it to brew, I then opened his fridge and groaned. That boy really needed to go grocery shopping. Guess I knew what we were doing later today I thought as I took out a carton with only three eggs in it. I then grabbed the half of gallon of milk only to see that it had chunks in it. I nearly gagged as I chucked it into the trashcan. I then grabbed a block of cheese and closely inspected it to make sure that there was no green before I placed it on the counter next to the eggs. I blew my bangs out of my eyes as I looked at what I had to work with, just then I heard Natsu's footsteps coming down the stairs and just as I was going to turn and yell at him I saw him and the words just died in my throat. He was standing before me, wearing only a pair of plaid pajama pants. I swallowed hard as I let my eyes roam over his golden skin and hard muscles. Natsu then yawned as he asked,

'Hey Luce what are you making?" His words snapped me out of my lustful thoughts as I glared at him and said,

"I have no idea, you have no food." He eyed me suspiciously, like I might be lying to him and took a look in his fridge for himself and said,

"Shit you're right." I rolled my eyes at him,

"What have you been eating this last week?" He closed the fridge and rubbed the back of his head with one hand as he pointed to the cabinet with the other and said,

"Ramen." I sighed and rubbed my forehead with the heel of my hand as I said,

"Really Natsu?" He just sort of shrugged sheepishly and sat down on one of the stools on the other side of the island. I turned my attention back to the ingredients that I had to work with and groaned as I asked, "Why don't we just eat at the diner and then buy some food for this place?" I then chanced a look at him and he was beaming as he nodded enthusiastically. His smile always seemed to be contagious so soon I was smiling just as much as I opened the cabinet that housed the mugs and stood on my tip toes to grab our favorites, but before I could reach them I felt Natsu's hands around my waist and his nose in my hair as he nearly growled,

"Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" My eyes were wide, my throat was dry and I am pretty sure that I stopped breathing so the only thing that came out of my mouth was a strangled,

"Huh?" His grip on my waist tightened as he groaned out,

"Damnit Luce." He then turned me so that I was now facing him and his hands were no longer on my waist but on the counter effectively blocking my escape if I chose to run, but running was the last thing on my mind. What I really wanted to do was thread my fingers through his hair and pull his lips down to mine and kiss him until I couldn't breathe anymore and then kiss him some more. As I thought about his lips on mine I began to lick my lips in anticipation which caused his gaze to wonder to my mouth and his body to press into me more as he whispered,

"I can't do this anymore Luce, I'm going… I need…" He paused but in truth he didn't need to continue because I knew what he was trying to say, because it was what I was feeling it was just a need and the only way I could think to sate it was his lips so I put my hands on his waist and covered the short distance between our mouths. As soon as our lips touched Natsu took control he pressed me further into the counter as he slid his fingers into my hair so that he could deepen our kiss. I gasped into his mouth and he took that opportunity to explore further with his tongue.

The next thing I knew my ass was now sitting on the counter and Natsu was in between my legs. His left hand was on my waist and mine were on his shoulders. My lungs are burning from lack of air but I didn't want to stop, just in case this wasn't real and I was just hallucinating, but my body wasn't listening to my brain and I pull away to suck in much needed oxygen as I chanced a look at him and see that he was panting just as hard as I was just before he looked at my lips again and said,

"Ah fuck it." Right before he claimed my lips again in the most earth shattering kiss that I never wanted to come up from.

To be continued…


	8. More

Author's notes: Greetings all! Hope that you guys didn't miss me too much. Here it is your long awaited chapter and upon some requests it is a lemon so if you don't want to read the gritty stuff I suggest you skip this chapter. I am not the owner of fairy tail.

Chapter Eight

More

Natsu's POV:

I don't know what came over me. One minute we were smiling and talking about going to the diner the next I saw my t shirt barely covering her as she reached into the cabinet and something inside me snapped. The next thing I knew I was behind her holding her close as I told her what she was doing to me. Then she kissed me and what little restraint I had went out the window, before I could really comprehend what it was I was doing I had lifted her up so that she now sat on the counter and I was standing between her legs. I could feel my lungs burning, I needed air but I'm pretty sure that I needed her more. That was when she pulled away and I instantly thought that I'd gone too far, but when I looked at her she was breathing just as heavily as I was her cheeks were flushed and her lips were begging to be kissed again. When my eyes met hers I knew that she was feeling everything that I was feeling and it was at that point that I said,

"Ah fuck it." Right before I claimed her lips again.

Lucy moaned into my mouth as I bit her bottom lip demanding entry which she gave willingly. I explored her mouth with my tongue and groaned when she pulled me closer. I let my fingers caress the skin on her bare thighs and felt her shiver, but she did nothing to tell me to stop so I moved my hands higher and repeated the action which caused her to moan into my mouth. That moan of hers must have short circuited my brain because the next thing I knew the shirt she was wearing was no longer covering her bottom and my hands were around her bare waist. Just as I was about to press my luck even further I felt Lucy press her hand against my chest and break our kiss as she whispered with a slight smile,

"Not here." My eyes widened as she pushed me out of her way and hopped off the counter. She didn't say no to where I thought this little make out session was going. She was now standing by the stairs that lead to my room as she asked with her hand on her hip, "Are you coming?" Those three little words snapped me out of any other thoughts that I may have me having because in three seconds flat I was next to her. Once I was that close I smirked down at her and before she knew what was happening I threw her over my shoulder as I raced to my room before she or I could change our minds and decide that this was a bad idea.

Once we were up the stairs I kicked my already half open door open a little farther, then once we were inside I kicked it closed. I then strode into my room and dropped Lucy on my bed. Before she could say anything I was beside her and my lips were on hers again. When I felt her hands in my hair pulling me closer I knew that she wasn't going to change her mind.

Lucy's POV:

Here I was in Natsu's bed for the second time today only this time his lips were on mine and it felt like the world was burning only I couldn't seem to care. I knew that what we were doing was stupid and I knew that we shouldn't be doing it only I didn't care. I wanted Natsu more then I wanted air so when he kissed me I threaded my fingers through his hair and pulled him closer and kissed him with everything I had.

This time when Natsu reached for the shirt that I was wearing I relinquished it willingly. Once he pulled it over my head and threw it across the room he looked down at me like he was the big bad wolf and I was little red riding hood and although that predatory look should have scared me, it didn't. It only made me want him more. His eyes then focused on my breasts like they were food and he was a starving man. His hands reached out and grazed the underside of them which caused me to moan softly. Natsu then leaned in closer to me as he kissed my neck and said into my skin,

"Luce you are so beautiful." His thoughtful words and skillful hands took my breath away and I felt my eyes close and my body lean back against the pillows. I then felt Natsu's weight on top of me as he said, "Lucy." I opened my eyes because he only said my whole name when he had something important to say, "I'll stop whenever you want to okay. You just have to say stop." I smiled up at him and his concerned look, I then caressed his cheek and brought his lips to mine in a gentle kiss and whispered against them,

"I want this Natsu. I want you." They were the only words he needed to hear because in a flash he was devouring my mouth again and I'm pretty sure I heard him growl when I wrapped my legs around his waist to pull him closer. I could feel his manhood pressed against my panties with only a few layers in between us and it was too much clothing. I wanted to see all of him, so while he was nuzzling my neck as he caressed me. I tried to slide his pajama pants down with my feet which didn't work at all and caused him to stop what he was doing and give me a questioning look. I pouted up at him and tugged at his pants as I said, "Off." He smiled wickedly at me which caused me breath to hitch in my throat as he whispered against my lips,

"All in good time." Before I could whine that I wanted them off now, he was kissing me and his hand was moving down my side and over my thigh. He then unhooked my legs from around his waist and slowly slid his fingers up the inside of my leg and I forgot how to breathe. He was then stroking my core thru the thin cotton of my panties and I thought that I was going to combust, but I didn't care because I wanted more. I had all intentions of removing that thin layer that separated his fingers from me, only he thought of it fist because then next thing I knew they were gone and his fingers were doing things to me that I didn't think was possible.

I threw my head back and sucked in air as his thumb brushed across my buddle of nerves. He just chuckled and repeated the action again and again until I could feel my world coming apart bit by bit and then the pleasure that he was granting me consumed everything and I called out his name as I went over the edge.

Natsu's POV:

When I heard her calling out my name as I felt her climax I knew I couldn't take anymore. Before I knew it I was completely naked and my manhood was sheathed in a condom. I took a deep breath as I looked down at the incredibly beautiful girl beneath me and asked once more before I continued,

"Are you sure?" She just rolled those brown eyes of her and said,

"You're an idiot." I smiled down at her and kissed and bit her neck which made her shiver and said softly into her skin,

"I'll take that as a yes." Then in once thrust I was inside of her and it was glorious. I stayed completely still because as soon as I was all the way in I knew that I was her first. I looked into her eyes and they were glassy with tears. I sighed as I nuzzled her neck and asked,

"Why didn't you tell me?" She just shook her head as she moved and my train of thought shifted, to how close our bodies really were. I pulled myself out of her and heard her whine; I smirked as I slowly pushed myself back in causing her to gasp.

I began to build a rhythm between our bodies that steadily increased as Lucy began to scream,

"Harder…faster." I groaned as her legs found their way around my waist again and I could feel myself getting closer to that edge but I needed to take Lucy over it first. I lowered my head and began to nuzzle her breast as I licked her nipple all while I pounded into her. I could feel her shudder as she thrust her fingers into my hair and pulled my mouth closer as she moaned out my name. I sucked her nipple into my mouth as I stroked it with my tongue. I felt her body go stiff as she screamed my name and her walls clenched around my manhood. I let out a gasp as I quickened my pace and said,

"Fuck…Luce…I'm gonna…" I didn't even get to finish that thought as I felt myself release. I shifted our bodies so that she was now lying on top of me and I was still inside of her as we both struggled to breathe.

I kissed the top of her golden head and couldn't stop smiling. She then moved a bit so that she could look me in the eye as she asked,

"So, what does this mean?" My eyes widened as I thought about what we had just done and also about what I wanted so I said,

"It means that we are us, only more." She took in my words and smiled as she lowered her head and began to kiss my chest. Suddenly I was ripped out of euphoria by the ringing of her cell phone on my nightstand. I grabbed it and growled into it,

"What?" That was when I heard Kinana voice ask,

"Natsu? Is Lucy there? She was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago." I groaned in disappoint and handed the phone to Lucy as I said,

"It's Kinana." Her eyes widened in panic as she took the phone. I listened while she apologized but the whole time she was straddling me and I was still inside her so I moved my hips which caused her to bite back a moan and glare at me as she promised Kinana that she would be there in ten minutes. I moved my hips again and watched as she bit her lip and said,

"Make that fifteen." She then pressed the end button and tossed the phone onto the floor as she glared at me and said, "You are evil." I grinned up at her as I placed my hands on her hips and said,

"Not evil, I'm just not done yet."

To be continued…

Let me know what you guys think of the first lemon like chapter.


	9. A Secret

Authors Notes: Sorry about the late update guys but I've literally worked every day this week :( Anyway I hope you enjoy and I don't own Fairy tail.

Chapter Nine

A Secret

Lucy's POV:

I rushed through the door to the coffee house exactly fifteen minutes after I told Kinana that I would, and it was probably one of the hardest things I had to do, since all I really wanted to do was stay in Natsu's bed as we continued to explore each other. I let out a sigh as I ran into the back to drop off my purse and pull my hair into a pony tail as Kinana followed me and said,

"I'm sorry for calling you like that. I actually had all intentions of giving you the day off after I heard what happened at Loke's party." I sighed as I looked up at the ceiling, why was it that nothing was ever a secret in this town? Kinana then continued, "But I couldn't because Evergreen called and said she couldn't come in because she needed to take care of Elfman." My eyes widened as I asked,

"Wait are they…?" Kinana shrugged as she said,

"I really don't know, but I think that they are more then they what to tell people they are." I nodded because I sorta felt bad for Elf and Ever, because we were discussing their relationship like it was no big deal. Kinana then asked me, "Was Elfman really that drunk last night?" I smiled as I thought back to how he was acting last night and giggled as I nodded,

"He thought that the coat rack was challenging his manliness and decided to fight it, he lost." Kinana's eyes widened as she stifled her giggle just as we heard the bell above the door chime and I began to walk away to help the customer she stopped me with a hand on my arm and asked as she touched the side of my neck,

"Did he do that to you?" My fingers flew to the side of my neck as I felt myself blush. I knew I should have paid more attention to getting ready this morning, but my mind was still snuggled in bed with Natsu. I can't believe that I didn't notice that he had left a hickey in such an obvious place. When I didn't answer her, Kinana just gave me a weak smile and turned to wait on our new customer. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and followed her as I pulled at the collar of my shirt to hide my new mark better and thought about how long this day was going to be.

Once I had followed Kinana out of the back I noticed a familiar blonde haired boy and smiled as I said,

"You're early today Sting." He just chuckled as he said,

"Yeah and I hear you were late." I shot Kinana a glare that she pretended not to notice as I mumbled more to myself,

"Why are there no secrets in this town?" He gave me a confused look as he asked,

"What was that?" I just shook my head as I waved my hands in front of me as I said,

"Oh it was nothing. Should I get you your usual?" He just nodded and as I turned around to make his coffee I heard the bell chime again. I turned my head to greet our new customer only to see the boy that I spent the morning with standing there with that smirk of his on his face. I could feel my face going red for some reason as I turned my attention back to Stings coffee.

Natsu's POV:

As soon as I walked into the coffee shop and saw Lucy standing there I smiled, and when she looked and me and blushed it turned into a smirk. She was so cute when she turned red like that. I then turned to look at the blonde guy that seemed to be watching Lucy's every move as she prepared his coffee. I narrowed my eyes at him, but he was too focused on her to notice that I was even standing there, which pissed me off even more, but before I could say or do anything Lucy was handing him his coffee and wishing him a good day as she turned her attention to me with that smile of her as she asked,

"Natsu what are you doing here? I thought Gildarts called you into work?" I returned her smile as I leaned into the counter that separated us and said,

"He just sent me over here to get us some coffee." As we talked I could feel the blonde guy's eyes boring into me, so when Lucy turned to make our coffee I looked over at him to see that his eyes were anything but kind. I just returned his glare and just as I was going to ask what his problem was Lucy turned around holding mine and Gildart's coffee. I took the cups from her and asked, "What time are you getting done today?" She sighed as she said,

"Three I think. How about you?" I shrugged and said,

"Just until Gildarts needs me, I don't think I'll be later then three. I'll come back when I get done and we can walk home together." She grinned up at me as she nodded and said,

"Okay that sounds great. Maybe we could go to the grocery store and I could make dinner tonight?" I nodded as I said,

"It's a date Luce." I could see the color flushing her cheeks at that work and smiled. Then just as I was leaving I made sure that I gave the blonde man a look that said that Lucy was taken.

Lucy's POV:

At three o'clock on the dot Natsu was walking into the coffee shop for the second time and I couldn't help but smile. I then looked over at Kinana, who was eyeing me suspiciously as she said,

"You sure are happy to see Natsu." I laughed nervously as I said,

"No, I'm happy to be done, Natsu being here just means that it is time to go home." With that I took off my apron and walked into the back to get my things. Once I got my purse I let my hair down and walked towards Natsu who was smiling at me, I just grabbed the sleeve of his hoodie and pulled him along with me as I called goodbye to Kinana. As soon as we were out of the door Natsu looked over at me and asked,

"What was with that?" I sighed as said,

"I needed to get out of there quick Kinana was starting to notice things." That smirk of his returned as he asked,

"Things?" I just nodded, "What kind of things Luce?" I shook my head and began to walk towards the grocery store only to be pulled into the alley way a couple of shops down. I looked up at Natsu with wide eyes, but before I could ask what he was doing his lips were crashing down on mine and I couldn't think of anything else.

Eventually we came up for air and I said as he began to trail kisses down my neck,

"Natsu we shouldn't do this here, people will see." I felt his shoulders shrug as he whispered into my skin,

"Let them." I let out a groan as he nipped at my flesh and said,

"I don't want to share this yet." He stopped what he was doing and brought his face closer to mine as he asked,

"Why? You're not ashamed are you?" My mouth fell open as I brought my hands up to cup his face and said,

"Natsu no. Why would you even think that?" He tried to hide his face from me, but I wouldn't let him as I said,

"This is so new for us; I want it to just be us for a while before everybody in this town knows. I want to figure out how the new us works, and I sorta want to keep you all to myself at least for a little while. Okay?" He let out the breath he had been hold as he pulled me closer and said,

"Okay, We'll be each other's secret for a little while." I smiled up and him and brought his lips to mine in a gentle chaste kiss and said,

"Let's get some groceries and head back to your place alright?" He grinned and whispered into my ear,

"Once we are there I don't have to behave anymore." I felt myself shiver at what his words promised and I suddenly didn't care about food anymore…

To be continued…

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, let me know what you think.


	10. Caught

Author's notes: I am so very sorry that you guys have had to wait so long but my computer crashed and I just got a new one like an hour ago. It sadly doesn't have word so I am writing this is word pad until I can get the program so please be patient with me. oh and just a friendly reminder in cause you might have forgotten I don't own Fairy Tail.

I was just informed that I posted the wrong chapter for the wrong story so sorry here is the real chapter.

Chapter Ten

Caught

Natsu's POV:

Two months. Lucy and I have been, whatever it is we are for two months and I can't stop smiling. She was right about us keeping well us to ourselves. Although at the moment I really wish we weren't playing the hicky game, since I am now wearing my old scarf, the one my dad gave me. The one that I never took off, but that was before my dad left. That was back when he was my hero and I wanted to be just like him, now I just want to cover up the giant mark that Lucy left on my neck as a payback for all the times I've not so accidently done it to her.

I sighed as I let my head hit the schools lunch table and thought about my dad. It wasn't something that I really wanted to think about, but with this stupid scarf around my neck I really couldn't think of anything else, except for maybe Lucy wearing nothing but this scarf. I felt myself grinning like a fool at the thought just as I heard a voice that turned that smile into a glare.

"What's with that stupid smile ash for brains?" I narrowed my eyes at Gray as I said,

"I was just thinking about beating you into a bloody pulp." A laugh then exploded out of his mouth as he said,

"In your dreams." I found myself standing as I responded,

"We could go right now stripper." Then just before the first blow I heard a tray hit the table and Lucy's voice as she asked,

"Really? Again? Didn't you two fight yesterday?" As soon as I heard those words I turned to face her and found myself smiling again with all thoughts of fighting Gray gone. I just shrugged and sat back in my seat, the seat right next to her where I let my fingertips skim the soft flesh of her bare thigh as pulled myself closer to the table. As soon as my fingers grazed her skin I was rewarded with a whispered gasp which turned my grin to one that spoke of naughtier things.

By the time lunch was over I couldn't wait to get my hands on the girl sitting next to me. The girl that simply tourtured me with her presence. I wasn't going to make it to after school, let alone work before I exploded. Just then my phone vibrated and I pulled it out to see that I had a text from Lucy that said to meet her in the stacks in the library before the next bell. I found myself sprinting down the halls before I even realized I was moving.

Lucy's POV:

I stood in the stacks as I waited for Natsu to arrive. I knew when I slipped into the library insteading of heading to class that it was wrong, and I knew that when I sent Natsu that message that, that was wrong too, but I just really didn't care right know. I wanted him, and the thought of waiting until we got out of this place and then home from work made me want to rip my hair out.

Suddenly I felt strong arms wrap themselves around my waist as soft lips kissed my exposed neck which caused me to moan lowly as I asked,

"Nobody saw you right?" I felt him shake his head as he said,

"Nope, I was like a ninja." I rolled my eyes as I turned myself in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck as fingered the hairs at the nape of his neck as I said,

"Good." I then pulled him into a earth shattering kiss that made everything but him and me disappear.

I felt him groan more than I heard it as he pressed me against the bookshelves and let me feel just how happy he was to see me. I couldn't stop the moan as I felt his manhood pressed against my stomach through his jeans. Then his lips were against my ear as he whispered,

"Luce, can you feel what you do to me?" I nodded as I felt a shiver run through me at those words and knew that I needed him now more then ever. As he began to kiss along my jaw I reached my hands between our bodies and began to undo his belt which caused Natsu to freeze as he asked, "What are you doing?" I smiled up at him innocently as I said,

"I thought that was pretty obvious." His eyes widened as he asked,

"Here?" I shrugged as I feigned indifference eventhough my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest.

"You're not shy are you Natsu?" I could feel how tense his muscles were under his shirt as he asked me softly,

"Are you sure?" I pressed myself closer to him as I cupped his bulge as I asked,

"What do you think?" I swear he growled my name as he lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he used the bookshelves to support most of my weight as he began to run his hands up and down my legs. I never thought that someone touching my legs would turn me on so much but when Natsu touched me anywhere it was like an instant fire pooling in my belly. Then his fingers were between us which caused me to gasp in pleasure as he chuckled and said,

"I think you really do want this." I couldn't remember how to speak as he slowly tourtured me with fingers, but I wanted more I needed more,

"Natsu please." He began kissing my neck as he whispered into it,

"Please what?" I reached for his belt again as I said please once more. I could feel that smile of his against my neck, he loved making me beg, but then again I loved to make him beg as well. It was another one of our games. before I knew what was happening Natsu was shifting me so that he could reach into his wallet for a condom and then when I heard the fold tear I thought that I would become a puddle right there, but before we could finish what we had started we heard a voice and we froze, because said voice called our names. We were caught and there was no talking our way out of it.

I'm so sorry that this is so short but I figured I needed to give you all something. I hope you enjoyed let me know with reviews.


	11. Hide and Seek

I'm so sorry that this is so short but I figured I needed to give you all something. I hope you enjoyed let me know with reviews.

Author's notes: Sorry again for the mix up of the chapters for my last up load. So to make it all up to you here is a longer chapter and we get to discover who caught them:)Also still writing in wordpad so be gentle. I hope you enjoy, oh and Fairy Tail still isn't mine.

Chapter Eleven

Hide and Seek

Natsu's POV:

I dropped Lucy's legs as if they were on fire as I ran my fingers through my hair I then looked over at Lucy who was chewing on her thumb nail. I could see her thinking out all the possible scenarios of how this was going to work out and by the look on her face none of them were were good. We were fucked. Lucy then looked up at me and said,

"I just need to talk to her. I think that I might be able to explain everything." I cocked my eyebrow at her as I crossed my arms over my chest and asked,

"Do you really think that is going to work?" She let out a breath that blew those blonde bangs of hers out of her eyes as she said,

"Yes, No, hell I don't know, but it's all I've got right now." I nodded and pulled her closer to me again. I then rested my forehead against hers as I said,

"Whatever you need Luce I'm here. We'll work this out even if this isn't our secret anymore." I could feel her relax at my words as she took a deep breath and kissed me gently on the lips as she asked,

"What would I do without you?" I smiled crookedly at her,

"It's a good thing you'll never have to find out?" She just pulled me closer and buried her face in the crook of my neck, it was her way of saying that she would always be there for me as well without actually saying it. Lucy and I didn't do well with expressing our feelings, and we both knew it had to do with the fact that we had both lost our moms when we were little and our dads were pretty much nonexistent in our lives. There was only one constant in my life and that was Lucy, she was my rock the one and only person that I could count and I was the same for her. We didn't need to say it, it was simply a truth that we both knew, only now with this new thing added to us, I felt that I needed to express that I wasn't going anywhere, ever.

I felt Lucy take another deep breath as she pulled away and said,

"I'm going to go and try and find her before she decides to tell anyone what she just saw. Do you think you could cover for me while I skip class to look for her?" I nodded my head,

"For you Luce, anything." She just smiled at me as she carefully made her way out of the stacks and slipped out of the library in search of our very curious friend.

Lucy's POV:

As soon as I was out of the Library doors I pulled my phone out of my purse and began to call our friend, only it kept sending me right to voicemail. I sighed, why did she have to follow the rules and turn her phone off today of all days. I then shook my head and began to cautiously navigate the halls so as not to be caught by any sort of authority figure or worse Erza.

I looked everywhere I could think to possible look for her. I checked out the quiet places that she liked to hide when she wasn't in class, but I came up with nothing. I looked down at my phone and noticed the time. School was going to let out in fifteen minutes and after that I had to be at work. I needed to find her now. I ran my fingers through my bangs as I forced myself to think of the one place she would have gone to when she didn't want to be found. It was then that a thought came to mind, it was a long shoot but at this point it was all I had. I sprinted across the campus towards the building that the athletes used for their weight training. That building was always empty at this time of day and with any luck she would know that too.

I opened the door to the weight room and called in a hesitant hello, but was only greeted with silence. I groaned thinking that this was just another dead end when I heard a loud crash and scream. I rushed inside to find the girl I was looking for standing beside a rack of weights that was once up right but now was all over the floor. I looked her up and down to make sure that she wasn't hurt as I asked,

"Are you alright?" She nodded and took a deep breath as she said,

"Yeah, I just bumped into it, and when it fell over it startled me." I breathed a sigh of relief and began,

"Um... about what you saw earlier." She narrowed her eyes at me,

"Oh you mean when I saw you and Natsu going at it in the stacks?" I cringed and swallowed hard as I nodded,

"Yeah about that..." She cut me off,

"How long have you two be sneaking off like that and lying to us about it? I mean we're your friends, why couldn't you just tell us that you two are together?" I could feel the tears burning in the back of my throat as I sank to the floor and said,

"I didn't want people to know because I don't know or understand what is going on between Natsu and me. This is unexplored territory and I wanted to map it all out before we told anyone. I didn't want our friends to interfer, or gossip about us or give us advice I wanted us to figure out us on our own and we couldn't do that if everyone knew. I'm sorry that I lied to you all, and I'm sorry if our lie hurt you, but..." She sighed and met my eyes as she said,

"But you want me to keep your secret." I nodded timidly, She groaned in exasperation, "You are so lucky that you are my best friend. I'll keep quiet." I was about to jump up and hug her when she held up her hand to let me know that she wasn't done, "But I won't lie, if anyone asks about you and Natsu I will tell them." I nodded my head to let her know that I understood. She then smiled and said, "And you have to tell me everything about how all this happened, because wow I really didn't expect to find you two together doing that." I laughed and hugged her as I said,

"Oh Levy have I got a story to tell you..." Just then the final bell rang and I closed my eyes as I said, "But I have to head to work. We should be dead tonight if you want to swing by and hear the story there." Levy beamed at me and said,

"Oh I can't wait to hear all about this."

Natsu's POV:

The rest of the day I was a wreak, I couldn't pay attention to anything that was going on around me and I also couldn't sit still. I was either tapping my fingers, boucing my foot, or clicking my pen anything at all to distract me from my thoughts. Then as soon as the bell rang I recieved a text from Lucy telling me that she had located our blue headed friend and that our secret was safe and that she would tell me all the details later after work. I let out a breath that I felt like I had been holding all day and let my head rest on my desk as the class filed out of the room. I sat there until it was quiet and only then did I lift my head and begin to pack up my things. I don't really know how long I sat there, but by the time I left the classroom the halls were empty and I had to rush so that I wasn't late to work again.

I burst through the door of the comic book store as I yelled,

"I'm not late!" I then chanced a look over at the counter to see Gildarts glaring at me as he said,

"You are late." I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck,

"I tried not to be late." Gildarts just pinched the bridge of his nose and said,

"Just get to work. I'm going home to have dinner with my daughter." I smiled,

"Tell Cana I said hey." He didn't say anything as he walked out the door, but by the set of his shoulders I don't think he was too happy to find out that his daughter was friends with my friends and I. Well in truth I really only think that he had a problem in learning that Cana was friends with me and Gray. I chuckled to myself, wait till he found out that Cana and Gray were a little more than friends. Just as I was thinking it might be fun to set up a little viewing for Cana's pops the door opened and a slew of guys wondered in. I sighed I had forgotten that tonight was Magic night. I pointed them to the table in the back and selected an X-Men comic to read because tonight was going to drag.

Lucy's POV:

I stood behind the counter as the bell over the door chimed and my blue haired best friend walked in. It was just as I had predicted, dead. I pointed her to the over stuffed chairs by the window and made myself a cup of coffee and Levy and cinnamon hot chocolate with extra whip. I carefully walked our drinks over to where she sat and once I was sitting across from her I asked,

"So what do you want to know?" She was nearly bouncing out of her chair in excitement as she asked,

"When did all this start?" I took a deep breath and said,

"Really this is all your fault with that stupid dare of yours." Her eyes widened as she asked,

"Really that night?" I took a sip of my coffee and shook my head,

"No, but we did makeout some in his bed. We didn't start all this until the morning after Loke's party." Levy tried to talk again while she was sipping her drink and nearly choked. After coughing up half a lung she asked,

"So that mark on your neck?" I blushed and looked down at the cup in my hand,

"Natsu." Levy squealed a little and I knew that this conversation was no where near over and readied myself for the barrage of questions that were sure to come.

Natsu's POV:

I rubbed the heel of my hand to my forehead just as the last magic player left the shop and quickly ran to the door to flip the sign that signified that we were now closed, but just as I was right in front of the door it opened again, only this time I was very happy to see my customer. I smiled brightly as I pulled Lucy into my arms and whispered into her ear,

"You have no idea how much I missed you." I knew she had a smile on those lips of hers even as she said,

"But you just saw me a few hours ago." I pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around my neck as I said,

"Magic night." I felt her shudder as she scanned to store for any stray players. I chuckled at her discomfort and was smacked on the arm for it as she walked away from me. She then asked,

"You about ready to head home?" I nodded and said,

"Yeah, can you grab my bag while you are over there and I'll hit the lights so we can head out." Lucy nodded and grabbed my back pack and just as she when she was beside me and I was ready to kill the lights the door opened yet again. I glared as I said, "I'm sorry we're closed." That's when I heard a voice say my name, a voice that I thought that I would never hear again, a voice that I thought that I had data dumped years ago, but no there was that face that I knew belonged to that voice and without even realizing that I had spoke her name ripped itself out of my throat, "Lisanna?"

I know I sorta replaced one cliffhanger with another one, but it seemed like the perfect time to introduce her. let me know what you think.


	12. Flight

Author's Notes: Here it is another chapter. I know you are all excited to see how Lisanna fits into to all of this. I hope you enjoy, and I still don't own Fairy tail.

Chapter Twelve

flight

Lucy's POV:

As soon as I heard her voice I had to look up and make sure that it wasn't just some horribe nightmare. Then when I saw that she was indeed here and standing infront of Natsu no less, I felt my legs turn to jello. When he said her name like it was being forceable ripped from his throat I let his bag slip from my fingers and fall to the floor, because that one word, that one name seemed to drain me of all my energy and it was taking everything I had not to join it. That noise also seemed to bring Natsu out of his daze, because as soon as he heard it he turned his back to the girl in front of him and asked me with concern in his eye and and in his voice,

"Are you okay?" I simply nodded because I didn't trust my voice not to shake. I then swallowed hard as I chanced a look at the girl before us to see her eyes radiate a hatred that had only seemed to grow and fester over the years. I knew that if I stayed in this room much longer that I was going to be sick, as it was I could feel bile begin to crawl up my throat. I could feel myself begin to sweat as I closed my eyes, and I know that I was hearing Natsu's voice asking me again of I was alright, but the only thing I heard were her footsteps as she moved closer to Natsu and that fake sweetness in her voice as she told him how much she missed him, it was right at that moment that I opened my eyes to see Lisanna lean into Natsu and kiss him. It was right then that my flight instinct kicked in because before I knew it I was out the door and running as fast as I could towards my sanctuary.

Natsu's POV:

One minute I'm looking at Lucy, asking her if she was alright, because really she looked anything but alright. I then felt Lisanna moving closer to me, then her hand was on my arm as she told me things I would have like to hear years ago, but now, now they weren't coming from the right girl, not anymore. So I guess when I didn't respond the way she had planned Lisanna leaned into me and kissed me. I was in shock, I didn't expect her to kiss me, that was when I heard shoes pound against the floor boards and the front door being slammed open and then closed, which snapped me out of my intal shock as I pushed Lisanna away from me and asked,

"What the fuck was that?" She smiled up at me in what I think was suppose to be innocence but it just came off as anything but as she said,

"I just really missed you." I rolled my eyes at her as I asked in exsaperation,

"What do you want?" She batted her eyelashes at me some more as she said,

"Why Natsu, can't you tell? I want you?" I snorted as I picked up my bad and pushed her towards the door. I didn't have time to deal with her and her motives right now. I had to go find Lucy and make sure she was alright. Once we were outside I locked the door and said,

"You know what I don't even want to know what is going on inside of that fucked up head of yours, just leave me out of it, okay?" With that I ran off towards the one place I knew Lucy would be hiding.

Lisanna's POV:

I glared angerly at the back of that pink haired idoits head, but it's not like he noticed. He was too focused on Lucy. I felt my nose turn up in disgust as I even thought her name. Natsu was always too focused on her, its one of the reasons that I left in the first place. I sighed as I rubbed the heel of my hand against my forehead, I knew getting Natsu back was going to take some effort, but I had really hoped for some sort of response that wasn't wary and jaded. I laughed to myself, what did I think I was going to get? a big hug and that goofy grin of his? Just as I was thinking out ways I could prove to Natsu that maybe I wasn't the heartless bitch he thought I was my phone began to ring, and from the ringtone I knew just who it was, and I knew that this person wasn't going to be happy that I hadn't made any progress with this endeavour. I really wanted to let the call go to voicemail but I knew that if I did, he would make me regret it, so I sucked it up and answered with my voice slightly shakey,

"Hello?"

"Did you make any progress?" His tone was gruff as if he already knew the answer to the question he was asking me. I sucked in some air as I thought out a excuse,

"Um..." He didn't even let me get out a word before be cut me off,

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses Lisanna, you know what you have to do and I expect you to do it." Then before I could even offer him a yes sir the line was dead and I was filled with a new resolve.

I know it's short right? Don't worry the next chapter will be longer I promise. Let me know what you think.


End file.
